batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror in the Sky/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Terror in the Sky" from season one, which aired on November 10, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. Eat & Run *Worker 1: That's it. Keep her steady. Now crank another engine. (a giant bat attacks and starts eating some of the fruit) Whoa! Wha-- Ah! Ugh, ah... (bat throws boxes) Ah! Ah! Ugh, forget this. *Worker 2: Yeah, it can have the fruit! (Bat flies away from the dock and into the city, landing on the balcony of a house and opens the door) ---- A Dream... or Is It? *Kirk Langstrom: Ohh! *Francine Langstrom: Kirk! Kirk, what's the matter? *Kirk: Nothing, maybe... I'm not sure. *Francine: Another nightmare? You've been having a lot of those lately. Is there something you wanna tell me? (Kirk shakes his head no) Then lie down. Go back to sleep. *Kirk: I need some air. (steps on fruit) Ugh... *Francine: Now what? *Kirk: Nothing. Go back to sleep. (At the docks, the police investigate the attack. Batman listens from an alley) *Worker 2: I'm tellin' ya it was some kind of animal! A monstrocity! *Worker 1: The wingspan had to have been fifteen feet! *Worker 2: With huge claws and fangs and—look what it did to the fruit! *Officer: Uh huh, yeah. Thanks we'll get right on it. *Batman: Alfred. *Alfred: Trouble Master Bruce? *Batman: You could say that. Reports of a huge bat creature the size of a man. Remind you of anybody? *Alfred: Present company excepted? Indeed, sir, it does. I take it Dr. Langstrom has somehow become the Man-Bat again. *Batman: It seems that way. *Alfred: You don't think he's taking that formula of his again, do you? *Batman: I don't know. But I know where I can find the answer. ---- J'Accuse (Francine finds the shredded rug in the trash and visits Kirk's workplace) *Francine: Dad! Where is he, Dad? *Dr. March: I'm not your husband's keeper, Francine! He won't even work with me anymore, remember? *Francine: Can't you see I'm worried? He's experimenting again, with the bat mutagen. I'm sure of it. *Dr. March: Well I wouldn't know anything about that! He's been hold up in there since before I got here. Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm busy with my own research! (Kirk is working on the mutagen in his lab when Francine barges in) *Francine: I can't go through it again, Kirk. I won't go through it! *Kirk: Francine... *Francine: Why Kirk? Why would you do this to me? You promised! *Kirk: It's—It's not what you think! *Batman: The devil it isn't. I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you, Langstrom! *Kirk: So, people have spotted it? *Batman: Yes. You must have some kind of death wish to take that stuff again, Doctor! *Kirk: What? You think it's happening deliberately? If I'm transforming, then that thing is still inside me! I'm not taking the forumla! *Francine: Stop it. Stop it! I'm sick of hearing about that thing! I'm sick of my life! I'm sick of you! *Kirk: Francie, Francie wait! *Batman: If you haven't been taking the formula again, then what's all this? *Kirk: What do you think? I've been trying to clean up after you! Obviously, your so-called “antidote” didn't work. How could it if I'm still transforming? Don't you get it Batman? You failed! *Batman: Alright, let's prove it. Give me your hand. *Kirk: What are you doing? *Batman: (taking) A DNA sample. I'll run some tests. We'll see what the truth is. -- Look Langstrom, if you're right-- *Kirk: Save it. You've done enough already. *Batman: I'll be in touch. ---- Batman VS She-Bat (the giant bat attacks Batman at his bike) *Batman: What? *Civilian: Hey, lookout! *Man: Huh? *Woman: Look! *Batman: The end of a perfect day... (back at the Batcave...) *Alfred: Indeed Master Bruce, it does seem that with a lot more luck, you would've had him. *Bruce: I think I've got all of him I need... ---- Discovery *Kirk: Well, if she's not at the ticket counter, could you page her, please? This is her husband. *Batman: Langstrom. I have news. *Kirk: Francine's gone. She really left me! Not that I can blame her. Who wants to live with a monster!!? *Batman: You're not a monster, Langstrom, not anymore. My tests show that the original antidote did work afterall. I also got a sample of the creature's DNA and after comparing them, I'm certain the monster is someone else. A new bat creature. We're both off the hook. *Kirk: But... if it's not me, then-- *Batman: Let me worry about that. You've got other problems. *Kirk: Right. Maybe I can catch her before her plane leaves. You sure you don't need any help? *Batman: Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. (Batman goes to Dr. March's lab) *Dr. March: Put that down, now! Or I'll fill you with so much tranquilizer, you'll be out for a week. *Batman: You couldn't leave it alone, could you March? You recreated the mutagen! *Dr. March: Recreated it? I've refined it! At night, on my own, so the others wouldn't know. I still believe only a creature like a Man-Bat can survive the next evolutionary cataclysm. And it will. My new serum could be even more powerful than even Kirks! Oof! *Batman: “Could be?” What do you mean? *Dr. March: I needed to test it, but before I had the chance-- *Batman: You mean you haven't taken it? *Dr. March: Of course not! The experimental batch was destroyed after-- *Batman: Destroyed how? *Dr. March: I'd been working through the night. I was just completing the final combination. Francine burst in. I was startled. You have to understand, I was very tired I accidentally dropped the beaker. The whole night's work, ruined! Francine never guessed what I was doing, she even helped clean up the mess. All that... glass! Oh! Oh my lord! Francine! The mutagen! It's in her bloodstream now! (sobs) *Batman: Is that what it's going to take, your daughter's life, before you end this insanity? ---- Terror In The Sky *Flight Attendant: How can I help you, M'am? *Francine: I-I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well. Could you bring me some asprin? *Flight Attendant: Certainly. *Francine: Kirk? Of all the ridiculous stunts-I told you-- *Kirk: No Francine, this time I talk, you listen! Whatever the creature is, it's not me! The Batman can prove it! *Francine: B-but how? Who? *Kirk: What's the difference anymore? Come home. -- Honey, what's wrong? *Francine: I...I-I don't know. Ohh... (Francine uses the restroom and begins panicing as she transforms into the bat creature, scaring the passengers) *Kirk: Francine? -- Francine!! -- Francine!!! (Francine breaks out of the airplane causing a vaccum inside the cabin) *Co-Pilot: Cabin pressure dropping. *Pilot: Gotta take her down. *Co-Pilot: Hancock One-Four-Four to GCA control: Cabin pressure is dropping. Requesting emergency landing immediately, do you copy? (Batman intercepts transmittion and flies to plane) *Flight Attendant: Hold on! (Francine saves Kirk while Batman saves the Flight Attendant and closes the door to the plane) ---- The Nightmare Ends (Batman chases Francine to the top of the Gotham Gate Bridge and gives her the antidote x2) *Francine: Kirk... (Kirk saves a disoriented Francine from falling) *Kirk: I gotcha honey. And this time, I'm not letting you go! *Francine: Kirk. *Kirk: The nightmare's finally over. ----